Roule
by Patrick pas triste
Summary: Donc je roule, roule, roule dans les rues de ma ville. Larmes à l'œil, la boule au ventre, je refais le monde avec des "si". Oui je roule, roule, roule jusqu'au bout de la nuit. J'accélère, majeur en l'air, en insultant ta foutue maladie.


**Bonsoir tout le monde :) Ceci a été écrit très vite, j'y ai été très fort au feeling. One shot pas très compliqué à suivre, donc. Bonne lecture**

Bellamy roule. Plus rien ne va plus. Non, plus rien. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à rouler toujours plus vite. Tout est fini. Pour John, surtout. C'est une manière comme une autre de le dire.

 _Trois mois. Tu me laisses en légume trois mois, pas plus. J'espère que ça sera assez pour que tu fasses ton deuil..._

Ça n'a pas été suffisant. Ah, ça, non. Jusqu'au dernier jour, Bellamy a espéré de tout son cœur que son époux se réveille. Qu'est-ce qu'il a prié ! Il a dû lire tous les témoignages de miracles médicaux présents sur Internet, au moins deux fois. Les larmes brouillent les yeux de Bellamy. Il accélère, avec cette dure impression que le moteur ne peut pas aller aussi vite que les battements de son cœur.

 _Si cette opération se passe mal..._

 _John, non._

 _Par pitié, laisse-moi parler ! Tu sais bien que cette opération est impossible. Je la fais juste pour que mes parents puissent dire que j'ai tout essayé. Je vais me retrouver en légume et..._

 _En état végétatif._

 _Oui, si tu veux. Je ne crois pas aux miracles à profusion. J'en ai déjà eu un- toi !- il n'y en aura pas d'autres. Si je meurs cérébralement, je te demande de continuer à vivre, okay ? Trouve-toi quelqu'un qui t'emmènera danser, qui voudra plein d'enfants avec toi et qui abaissera la cuvette des WC's. Tu me le jures ?_

-Bordel !

Bellamy tape violemment du poing sur son volant. Pourquoi repenser à tout ça ? Il est deux heures du matin, il devrait rentrer chez lui et dormir. Demain sera une longue journée, après tout.

 _C'est bizarre, comme premier rendez-vous, Blake... D'habitude, quand on rencontre quelqu'un pour la première fois, on l'invite au cinéma ou au café du coin._

 _Vous ne connaissez pas encore ce que vous êtes en train de ressentir, John, alors je vais vous apprendre. Votre cœur qui bat la chamade, c'est le résultat de ma présence. Vos jambes qui tremblent, c'est l'impatience de me voir vous embrasser pour la toute première fois. Votre cerveau embrouillé, c'est causé par mon beau sourire. Vous êtes amoureux. Quant à moi, vous pouvez interpréter mes yeux qui brillent comme la réciprocité du coup de foudre._

 _J'ai hâte de voir tout ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre._

 _Il ne faut pas : on a tout notre temps._

Demain, Bellamy débranchera l'homme de sa vie.

 _Tu sais, Bel', mon rêve, c'est d'un jour danser avec les dauphins ?_

 _Nan ! C'est trop cliché, je refuse._

 _Et pourquoi ça ? C'est quoi, toi, ton rêve, grand dadais ?_

 _Finir ma vie à tes côtés, quelle question._

Les larmes dégoulinent le long des joues du pauvre homme, il est aveuglé par sa propre tristesse. John n'aura jamais dansé avec les dauphins.

-Connerie de tumeur.

 _La mort la plus idiote ? Tué par un zombie._

 _Quoi ? Réponds sérieusement, John ! Les zombies n'existent pas._

 _Justement ! Tu t'imagines à quel point ce serait con ?_

Bellamy rigole, juste un rire. Il regarde le compteur de sa voiture. Cent quatre-vingt kilomètres par heure... okay, il va falloir se calmer. Bellamy ralentit, il finit par s'arrêter sur la bande d'arrêt de la route. Il coupe son moteur et, tremblant, il ramène ses genoux contre lui pour les enserrer avec force. Il ne doit pas mourir. Ce serait stupide.

 _Tu es précieux, Bellamy._

 _Toi aussi. Je te donnerais mon cœur si tu avais besoin d'une greffe._

 _Imbécile ! Pas besoin de ça, on pourrait partager._

Allez, tenir le coup. Ne pas se noyer dans sa morve ou ses larmes.

Bellamy soupire puis ré-allume son moteur. Il va falloir rejoindre l'hôpital. Une toute dernière fois.

 _Quoi ? M'épouser, malgré la tumeur ?_

 _Je t'épouserai malgré tout, John !_

Seul dans sa voiture, seul au monde, seul à jamais, Bellamy sourit en se souvenant de l'homme qui ne sera jamais son mari.

 _Je t'aime, Bellamy..._


End file.
